Warner Bros. Pictures/On-Screen Variants
Trailer variants and closing variants have respectively moved here and here. Please do not put them on the main page. Put them on the opening titles instead. Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1923–1929 GW232H179.jpg|The original version of the logo (1923-1925) Wbp.jpg|The later version of the logo (1925-1929) diLSQN9FCIygSSOShaJCWQ164911.png g0UnwqsNIyIl-6jW 5ex0A234185.png M wXqCBm4vMRGuPbN3x8Kg117807.png O3Wm WnmtSwq9RZ20RzzDA133056.png 1929–1934 Wbvpp.jpg D8GRkegIVUr5QRLPz68zug13084.jpg|Used in Looney Tunes shorts from 1930-1932. 1934–1937 Wbshield.png Wblogo.jpg WB1937f.png Petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-01.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' (1936) Petrified-forest-warner-bros-logo-02.jpg|''The Petrified Forest'' (1936, A) 1937-1948, 1977, 2006 Wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png vlcsnap-2014-02-07-12h34m22s250.png|''The Good German'' (2006) 1948–1967, 1953-1956, 1965, 1974, 1979, 2001-2002, 2004, 2015 Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg Dial m for murder variant.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. Wb3d.jpg|Other times, the logo would be hugely in 3D, like the 1998-2020 shield. Warner-bros-pictures-key-largo-1948.jpg|''Key Largo'' (1948) TxdW8NHqrGDCwIi2TC3y8A18567.jpg|''Dragnet'' (1954) WBLogo1910s-20s.png|''Look Back in Anger'' (1959) GW277H208.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) Warner Bros. Seven Arts 1967-1970 Warner Bros. Inc. 1970–1972 GW278H197.jpg Wb1970-bw.jpg 1972–1973 GW268H201.jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) Wb1972.png|''Deliverance'' (1972) Warner Bros. Pictures (1972–1973,2018-present).png|RoboZakos (2018) 1973–1984, 2012, 2016, 2019 WBP 1972.jpg GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version Vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png|Pan-and-Scan fullscreen variant WyF2EgVY6 Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version EE6JY2ecTAgbIi8-UI-CCw65678.png 36ec-T85qIORyet1mbz9Zg136028.png Warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) Big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) ThCA4KTTD5.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) 1984–2001 1984-1990 Wb1984a_ws2.jpg|Original version used from the logo's inception in 1984 until 1990. Wb1984.jpg Wb1984 b.jpg Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire Of The Sun'' (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, 1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988) Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|The BFG (1989) 1990–1992 GW274H150.jpg Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg Wb1990 ws.jpg|Second version with the Time-Warner byline from 1990 until 1992. Vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wbgrthd35.jpg Wb1990 batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 1992 reissue) 1992–2001 Wb1992 ws.jpg Fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png J5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992 a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) Ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m28s253.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m59s43.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h17m03s28.png|''Batman & Robin'' (1997, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h18m12s201.png|''Batman & Robin'' (1997, B) Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h40m23s22.png|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) 2002-2003, 2004, 2006-2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2019 2002-2003 2003 Fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) 2004, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2019 Fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (2007) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1998–2020 5addb warner bros. pictures logo 200px.png IAMBYLINELESS.png 1998-1999 (75th anniversary logo) THE75SHIELD2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png vlcsnap-2014-02-07-09h54m12s141.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-09h55m09s179.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, A) New Walmart Logo svg.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) Walmartlogo.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, B) Walmart logo 1980s 1990s.png|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, C) 1999–2001 Wb1999.jpg Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three to Tango'' (1999) Warner Bros. - House On Hunted Hill (1999).png|''House On Haunted Hill'' (1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h39m55s159.png|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) Warner Bros. - South Park - Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999).jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) 2001–2003 Wb2001.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png bandicam 2018-11-12 11-52-43-605.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) vlcsnap-2014-02-16-20h34m42s79.png|''Swordfish'' (2001) Warner Bros. - Osmosis Jones (2001).jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) Warner Bros. - Ocean's Eleven (2001).jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m16s94.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m19s123.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m24s171.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, C) Warner Bros. (2001, Queen Of The Damned).jpg|''Queen Of The Damned'' (2002) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h18m53s56.png|''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h20m24s118.png|''Cradle 2 the Grave'' (2003, B) Warner Bros. - Dreamcatcher (2003).jpg|''Dreamcatcher'' (2003) Warner Bros. - Matchstick Men (2003).jpg|''Matchstick Men'' (2003) 2003-2004 THESHIELDPROTOTYPEBYLINE.jpg Warner Bros. Pictures (2003, prototype byline).png bandicam 2018-11-16 02-00-37-276.png bandicam 2018-11-16 02-01-10-015.png WindowsCE5.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (2003, A) WindowsCE.png|''Looney Tunes Back in Action'' (2003, B) Warner Bros The Matrix Revolutions (2003).jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) 71HQT3TP59L SX260 .jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) 2003-2018 2003–2011 Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Warner Bros. Pictures 2005.png|This version of the logo, with Bugs Bunny, was used for Warner Bros. Family Entertainment for a time. bandicam 2018-12-08 12-01-16-780.png Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h39m14s208.png|''Constantine'' (2005, A) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h43m56s227.png|''Constantine'' (2005, B) Warner Bros. Batman Begins.png|''Batman Begins'' (2005) WBSA.png|''The Island'' trailer (International, 2005) 200px-Warner_Bros._Records.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005) Kiss_Kiss_Bang_Bang_(2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-09h32m46s180.png|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) 1000px-Yahoo! 8 svg.png|''The Departed'' (2006) The Prestige (2006).png|''The Prestige'' (2006) bandicam 2018-12-08 11-30-35-187.png|''We Are Marshall'' (2006) Carte Bleue 2.png|''Superman Returns'' (2006) Maestro 1996.svg.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-02h05m03s221.png|''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006, B) Cvlogom1.png|''300'' (2007) Nancy Drew (2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-08-13h26m53s116.png|''The Brave One'' (2007) 250px-Time Warner 1990.png|''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-12h51m18s30.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h15m37s237.png|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (2008) Windows11.png|''Yes Man'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-01h38m02s87.png|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h25m05s11.png|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) Intel pentiumpro logo.png|''The Firm'' (2009) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) Vlcsnap-2014-02-02-19h08m55s91.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h29m42s172.png|''Unknown'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-02-05-21h12m11s224.png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) 2004–2018 (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg|IMAX variant. Vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) 2011–2018 Windows NT WorkstationOSlogo.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) 150px-Warner Bros. 1923.png|''Arthur'' (2011) vlcsnap-2014-02-07-10h06m58s125.png|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) Warner Bros. - Man of Steel (2013).png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) Warner Bros. - Gravity (2013).png|''Gravity'' (2013) Getaway_(2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) TW1990s.png|''Chernobyl Diaries'' (2013) and Her (2013) Warner Bros. - Winter's Tale (2014).png|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) Warner Bros. - 300 Rise Of An Empire (2014).png|''300: Rise Of An Empire'' (2014) Warner Bros. - Edge of Tomorrow (2014).png|''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) Warner Bros. - Interstellar (2014).png|''Interstellar'' (2014) Warner Bros. - Jupiter Ascending (2015).png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) Warner Bros. (2016; 2018).png|''Sully'' (2016) and The 15:17 to Paris (2018) Warner Bros. - Kong Skull Island (2017).jpg|''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) Warner Bros. - Dunkirk (2017).png|''Dunkirk'' (2017) Warner Bros. - Blade Runner 2049 (2017, A).jpg|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017) Warner Bros. - Blade Runner 2049 (2017, B).jpg|''Blade Runner 2049'' (US, 2017, prototype) 2018–2020 bandicam 2018-11-16 02-05-53-990.png Bandicam 2018-11-16 02-25-34-981.png|Alternate version (2018-2020) bandicam 2018-11-16 02-10-15-192.png|''Teen Titans Go! To The Movies'' (2018) WBPTheMegLogo.png|''The Meg'' (2018) bandicam 2018-12-08 12-08-03-984.png|''Crazy Rich Asians'' (2018) bandicam 2018-12-07 01-07-30-003.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, A) bandicam 2018-12-07 01-07-32-283.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, B) WBAStarIsBornLOgo.png|''A Star Is Born'' (2018) Warner Bros. - Fantastic Beasts The Crimes of Grindelwald (2018).jpg|''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' (2018) D78SybvWwAY-QnO.jpg|''The Mule'' (2018) GW666H279.jpg|''Aquaman'' (2018) bandicam 2018-12-08 12-06-39-686.png|''Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle'' (2018) bandicam 2019-10-31 16-17-53-919.png|''Pokémon Detective Pikachu'' (2019) 2011–2020 (New Line Cinema version) 2011-2018 Warner bros. 2011.jpg|This version of the logo is used to proceed the current New Line Cinema logo. The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) New Year's_Eve_(2011).png|''The Man Boy and Man Dog'' (2011) Horrible Bosses (2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's_Eve_(2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WindowsServer2008.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) Yahoo!_5_Favicon.svg.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) 550px-Intel Pentium III-M Processor Logo.svg-1.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) Yahoo! Favicon.svg.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The_Conjuring_(2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013) We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) AWCC1970s-1990s.png|''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) Warner Bros. - San Andreas.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) Warner Bros. - Game Night (2018).jpg|''Game Night'' (2018) 2018–2020 Bandicam 2018-11-16 02-22-57-497.png|''The Nun'' (2018) Bandicam 2019-10-31 16-12-38-742.png|''Isn't It Romantic'' (2019) Bandicam 2019-10-31 16-14-19-301.png|''Shazam!'' (2019) Bandicam 2019-10-31 16-15-24-271.png|''The Curse of La Llorona'' (2019) Screen_Shot_2019-07-09_17-38-02-271.png|''Shaft'' (2019) Warner Bros. - It Chapter Two (2019).png|''It: Chapter Two'' (2019) Bandicam 2019-10-31 16-12-38-742.png|''The Man Boy and Man Dog 3'' (2020) 2014-2020 (Warner Animation Group version) 2014-2018 Warner Bros. - The LEGO Movie (2014).png|''The LEGO Movie'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-17h52m43s727.png|''Storks'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h58m52s652.png|''LEGO Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, A) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h59m36s709.png|''LEGO Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, B) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m07s480.png|''LEGO Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, C) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m25s740.png|''LEGO Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, D) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m35s650.png|''LEGO Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, E) Screen_Shot_2017-05-20_at_7.02.53_AM.png|''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (2017) bandicam 2019-12-06 17-29-40-234.png|''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' (2017) 2018-2020 Bandicam 2018-12-07 01-07-30-003.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, A) Bandicam 2018-12-07 01-07-32-283.png|''Smallfoot'' (2018, B) bandicam 2019-12-06 17-20-15-813.png|''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part'' (2019) 2020 (tentative) Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Warner Media Category:Warner Bros. Category:Burbank Category:California Category:Jack Warner Category:Movie studios Category:United States Category:1923 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:1984 Category:Major film production companies of the United States